Vampyres
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Agnès Créttine se réveille une nuit avec un affreux cas de conscience : pourquoi estelle fascinée par les vampyres ? Histoire complète
1. Jeune fille en chemise de nuit affriolan

**Vampyres**

Disclaimer : les personnages et lieux sont à Terry Pratchett. Cette fic est une déclinaison de « Carpe Jugulum », opus encore plus hilarant que d'habitude des Annales du Disque-Monde. Pour l'instant, pas de directive précise, juste une envie de faire vivre quelques situations cocasses à ces personnages. Une review siouplè !

**1. Jeune fille en chemise de nuit affriolante**

« Ail âme ze count... ARRRRRRRGH ! hurla Agnès, en nage. Ouch ! » vint peu après la douleur sournoise.

La jeune sorcière se massa le front, où une grosse bosse apparaissait déjà. Maudite étagère ! De rage, elle voulut envoyer valser le bouquet d'ail qui trônait encore dessus, avant de se remémorer son rêve et de se raviser. Elle venait de faire un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar dans lequel… dans lequel…( Agnès rougit ) un homme mince et brun, très aristocratique, s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser. Non, quelle idiote ! Pas pour l'embrasser… _qui voudrait t'embrasser, regarde toi !_ fit écho Perdita dans son crâne… La ferme ! la rabroua Agnès. Pas pour l'embrasser… mais lui mordre la jugulaire… _Il faudrait qu'il soit patient pour percer la couche de graisse_, ironisa encore Perdita. Cette fois-ci Agnès laissa parler son autre côté, le plus sûr de lui, la personnalité qu'elle s'était créée pour compenser son manque d'assurance. En effet, elle s'était souvenue d'une chose… « carpe jugulum » : profite de la jugulaire.

Agnès se sentait étrangement faible tout à coup, elle fut prise de vertiges et dut se rallonger. Tremblante, elle n'osait formuler la pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit. Perdita s'en chargea pour elle : _Tu l'as laissé nous mordre ! Tu l'as laissé faire de nous ce que tu as déjà songé à devenir ! Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça !_ Perdita continua ses récriminations tandis qu'Agnès fondait en larmes. _Mais bouge-toi donc un peu ! Cours ! Cours prévenir Mémé ou Nounou ! Ne fais pas ton empotée !_

- Non ! cria avec force Agnès, avant de faire une grimace horrifiée.

- _Tu le veux, hein, avoue !_ répliqua férocement son double Perdita. _Tu veux te débarrasser de moi en devenant vampire !_

A ces mots, Agnès porta la main à son cou et sentit deux boursouflures. Réalisant la portée de ce que cela signifiait, elle se jeta hors du lit, ouvrit la porte de la chaumière à la volée et courut dans la nuit en sanglotant convulsivement. Gredin, le chat de Nounou Ogg, qui miaulait indécemment après les renardes de Lancre, s'arrêta une seconde pour dévisager de son œil unique une imposante forme en chemise de nuit affriolante, sa magnifique chevelure formant une longue traîne livrée au vent, et sa poitrine se chamaillant pour aller tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Il se désintéressa vite de cette sorcière en pleurs et retourna à la traque aux femelles.

Agnès courut à s'en dilater les poumons, à s'en imploser le cœur, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle dépassa le panneau « Überwarld ». Les pierres de la route lacéraient ses pieds nus, tachaient sa chemise de nuit blanche. Déboussolée, elle ne s'aperçut de rien lorsqu'elle pénétra sous le couvert des sapins, quittant la route chaotique. Les ronces du sous-bois griffèrent Agnès aux bras, jambes et visage, s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, déchirèrent son vêtement.

Elle se guidait à peine avec la pleine lune qui filtrait doucement à travers la frondaison. Son manque d'observation lui fit embrasser un tronc d'arbre avec le front. PAF ! Bonne pour une deuxième bosse : cornue comme un diable, la sorcière ! Perdita elle-même ne put la chambrer, et sombra avec elle dans l'inconscience.

Plus tard dans la nuit… 

Traînant sa patte folle comme une limace le ferait d'une coquille d'escargot dérobée, une étrange créature en patchwork déambulait-boitait dans l'épaisse forêt tout en maugréant : « Foilà que le maîrtre feut partir en facanfes ! Et puis quoi encore ? Un fampire ne doit pas quitter fon fâteau, que ve fafe ! F'est contraire à la tradition ! Fa ne m'étonnerait pas que fe foit un de fes maudits « fampyres » modernes qui lui aient fuggerer fa ! Pfffffffffff ! ».

Igor, le serviteur du comte le plus hyper-denté d'Überwald, continua de grognasser jusqu'au moment où il aperçut une forme blanche saupoudrée de boue et de sang allongée par terre. Son chien rapiécé Détritus qui l'accompagnait renifla la forme avec méfiance. Igor fit rouler ses yeux et des étincelles de joie crépitèrent au bout de ses boulons sur son cou. Igor s'approcha clopin-clopant en se frottant les mains de ravissement.

- Une groffe licorne bien joufflue ! se réjouit-il avant de froncer les sourcils ( un leg de son cousin Igor et de son grand-oncle Igor ). Les licornes ont bien fanvé de nos vours ! Qu'eff-ce que f'est au vuste que fette fose-là ? Magnifique crinière fertes, mais alors deux petites cornes ? Et fe pelave ? F'est pas du poil ! Mais f'est pas non plus une licorne, facrebleu !

Tandis qu'il résonnait ainsi, un bruit soyeux puis un choc sourd derrière lui le firent pivoter. Il tressaillit.


	2. Les marques

_Disclaimer : les personnages et lieux sont à Terry Pratchett. Si vous aimez, laissez une review, des suites sont encore à venir ! _

**2. Les marques**

« Aaaah, mais f'est le veune Monfieur Vlad ! commença mielleusement Igor en se frottant les mains, mal à l'aise. Qu'eff qui vous vamène par là, par fette belle nuit ? »

Tandis qu'il dégoisait de la sorte, il avait fait en sort de se décaler, en crabe, dans l'espoir d'attirer le jeune vampyre loin de sa trouvaille.

Inutile de jouer à ça avec moi, Igor, fit ce dernier, lissant le col amidonné de sa cape.

Vouer à quoi, plaît-il ? fit innocemment le serviteur, son front suturé suant à gros bouillon.

Vlad leva les yeux au ciel et écarta l'homme de son chemin d'un geste de la main. De sa démarche élégante, il se rendit auprès de la forme blanche qui gisait au pied d'un arbre, reniflée d'un air suspicieux par un chien aussi pathétiquement patibulaire que son maître. Il s'accroupit pour l'inspecter de plus près.

Mais dans quel état tu t'es mise, Agnès, soupira-t-il en dégageant une mèche du visage de la jeune femme.

Vlad tiqua, ses doigts avaient rencontré une éraflure de laquelle perlait du sang frais. Il ressentit un picotement au niveau de ses canines, ainsi qu'une soif soudaine. Sa main tremblante dégagea lentement les cheveux soyeux d'Agnès de son cou et caressa les deux boursouflures. Quel doux contact, quel…doux contact ! Le jeune vampire se releva d'un bond, outré. Quelqu'un avait mordu Agnès ! Quelqu'un avait osé s'attaquer à elle, quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Quelque fove ne va pas, meffire ? s'enquit Igor, son chien pataud à ses côtés. Meffire Vlad ?

Le vampire tourna vers le serviteur un visage plus blême que de la craie et découvrit ses « crocs ». De rage, il se jeta à son cou, mais se rejeta violemment en arrière presque immédiatement après, une main sur sa bouche.

Blarg ! C'est infect ! Des boulons rouillés ! J'ai failli me casser les dents ! Et je risque d'attraper le tétanos ! gémissait Vlad, déconfit.

Igor, quant à lui, oscillait entre l'explosion de rire mesurée et la retraite préventive. Il ne put résister à l'appel de la première.

Touvours auffi impulfif, à fe que ve vois ! ricana-t-il en caressant ses boulons. Heureuvement que vavais oublié de les luftrer ! Remarquez, fa ne m'aurait pas fait grand fove ! A moins que vous n'aimiez le courant électrique. Y a pas pluf de fang dans fette carcaffe que dans vune farogne.

Igor souriait béatement, heureux d'avoir une anecdote à raconter lors des veillées touristiques au château du comte. Le serviteur, une fois lancé, devenait intarissable sur n'importe quel sujet, de la sauvegarde du pou solitaire de Lancre à la multiplication de nappes imputrescibles à Ankh-Morpork. Vlad avait depuis belle lurette enfoncé du lichen dans ses oreilles ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes profilées. D'un mouvement leste, il s'était baissé pour soulever Agnès –ce qu'il avait magistralement accomplien un premier temps, –seulement lorsqu'il la fit sauter dans ses bras pour la hausser au niveau de sa poitrine, un craquement se produisit au niveau de ses bras et il bascula en arrière, poussé par le poids de la sorcière.

Craaaac ! fit la branche morte sur laquelle Vlad atterrit.

Svouiiichkkr ! fit la doublure du veston de Vlad.

Grumph hum, fit la voix ensommeillée d'Agnès.

_Fleubeudeum nagrat…_ fit une voix énervée en provenance de l'amas de tissus blanc.

La feurme ! répliqua le même amas de tissus blanc, Agnès en personne.

Ouch aïche, j'étouffeeee ! geignit la voix asphyxiée de Vlad.

Igor, secourable, cessa son monologue et vint tirer le « vampyre » de ce mauvais pas.

Merci beaucoup, Igor, pantela la jeune créature de la nuit.

Pas de problème, meffire Vlad.

Le vampire salua le serviteur d'un signe de la main et ramassa la jeune fille en chemise de nuit affriolante avec beaucoup moins de crédibilité dans l'élégance qu'au premier essai. Une fois qu'il eut rétabli son équilibre, il s'envola avec sa captive inconsciente. Igor, agenouillé auprès de son chien Détritus, grattait ses oreilles intérims :

Fe n'est vraiment plus fe que f'était par le paffé, déplora-t-il en secouant la tête. Où font paffées fes veunes femmes aux décolletés pivonnant, à la beauté à faire fe damner un faint, felles de la tradifion, de l'anfien temps, qui criaient de fafon fi romantique…! Fiens Détrituf, rentrons au fâteau, le maîrtre nous vattend.

_Quelque part dans les cieux d'Überwald…_

Vlad souriait doucement ; à travers ses lunettes dernier cri, il observait le visage d'Agnès. Il réalisa qu'une expression tourmentée ne la quittait jamais, même lorsqu'elle était plongée dans l'inconscience. Elle livrait sans cesse un combat à la facette de sa personnalité qui l'empêchait de s'introduire dans l'intimité de ses pensées. C'est cette rébellion qui l'avait tant attiré chez Agnès, qui l'avait empêché de la mordre pour en faire du simple bétail. Puis son humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'il se remémora sa découverte dans la forêt. Les marques… Qui avait osé ? Agnès était _sa_ protégée, cela se savait, il fallait être très téméraire pour défier sa volonté. Il se vengerait.

Une pensée transperça son esprit. Elle allait devenir vampire à son tour si personne ne la soignait, ou pire, simple bétail –autrement dit une créature docile et passive. Mais lui, Vlad, que désirait-il, au juste ? Si elle devenait vampire, elle partagerait son « existence » pour l'éternité ( ou jusqu'à ce qu'un fanatique armé de symboles religieux ne lui enfonce une tranche de citron dans la bouche puis l'occise 1/ avec un pieu dans le cœur, 2/ en lui coupant la tête, 3/ en le plongeant dans l'eau bénite, 4/ en l'exposant nu au soleil,…continuez cette suite logique. Mais alors, où serait ce plaisir qu'il savourait tant, celui de l'affrontement entre deux caractères forts ? Agnès vampire serait « convertie » aux idéaux de leur espèce. Non, il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi.


	3. Vol audessus de l'Überwald

_Disclaimer : les personnages et le génie reviennent au Maître Terry Pratchett ; ). Merci à ceux ( snif peu nombreux hélas ) qui me laissent des reviews. Mayday mayday : laissez-moi votre avis ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Promis, il y aura d'autres suites ( je tâcherai de les faire plus régulièrement ).Quelques clins d'œil se sont « subrepticement » planqués dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous les débusquer ? ( Appel ouvert à tous mes fidèles… qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour attirer des lecteurs, tss… ) Bonne lecture !_

**3. Vol au-dessus de l'Überwald**

L'air rigoureusement froid de l'Überwald sifflait sur le visage de Vlad, s'insinuait par ses sinus et soufflait son cerveau secret sans cesse sous cellophane synthétisé sans souci. Hum… hé, toi le serpent, vire de ma page, compris ? Ayame, tu es bien mignon mais tu n'as rien à faire là. Bon, je reprends. Donc, on l'aura compris, le vent giflait Vlad de tout son cœur et… euh…soudain des cristaux se formèrent sur les verres de ses lunettes de vol. Gêné, il secoua la tête et éprouva une étrange sensation au niveau de la poitrine. Un malaise perfide l'envahit, c'était comme s'il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de rire ( non que la vie dans les cryptes soit spécialement hilarante, mais bon… ). Pris de vertiges, il se sentait faiblir…

Soudain, à travers le glacier de ses lunettes, il aperçut une silhouette rouge et or montée sur un balai de course, des lunettes tout aussi gelées que les siennes, et, au front, une cicatrice à la forme digne d'un signe tribal d'un leader de groupe de rock enfariné. C'était un jeune garçon, un _adolescent_…un sorcier sûrement, à en juger par sa maîtrise des airs. Le malheureux, les cheveux bruns au vent, zigzaguait pour éviter des obstacles invisibles… La pluie se mit à tomber drue, suivit d'une mitraille d'éclairs blancs. Puis il les vit : des formes sombres, aux robes noires et aériennes, mangées aux mites. Des êtres encapuchonnés qui volaient sans balai… Probablement sa sœur et ses stupides amis en pleine récidive de rébellion hormonale identitaire. Ils devaient tenter de persécuter ce jeune sorcier égaré, combien de fois faudrait-il leur dire que les « vampyres » ne jouaient pas avec leur proie ?

Le garçon au balai avisa Vlad et s'en rapprocha.

Hé, salut ! lança-t-il, souriant crânement.

Vlad, perplexe, tenta de le semer, mais Agnès le ralentissait. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter la calamité.

Bonjour, répondit-il en découvrant ses canines denticurées, histoire de lancer un avertissement subliminal.

Moi c'est Harr…argh ! se convulsa le jeune.

Sous le regard suspicieux de Vlad, le jeune s'effondra et glissa de son balai. Une des silhouettes noires l'avait embrassé à la dérobée. Le vampire regarda la victime dégringoler en chute libre, mais il disparut bientôt derrière un nuage.

Heureux de t'avoir connu, Harrargh ! jeta-t-il à la face de la tempête. Tss, ces jeunes de nos jours…

Comme si de rien n'était, les silhouettes noires disparurent et l'orage cessa. Vlad put ainsi tranquillement achever son vol. Il repéra le château solitaire qui se dressait romantiquement sur les hauteurs d'Überwald et fondit dessus. La vitesse, grisante, aurait pu être vraiment parfaite si la chevelure opulente d'Agnès ne s'en était pas mêlée pour se ventouser à son visage, lui masquant toute visibilité. Perdant tout contrôle, Vlad piquait vers le sol, tel un rapace à qui on aurait fait voir la gravure d'un pigeon en jarretelles.

Le choc tant attendu se révéla moins terrible que prévu. Il était plutôt, comme qui dirait, plus épais que prévu, plus odorant aussi, et plus visqueux, et légèrement aqueux et très croupi. Un marécage. Vlad pesta, mit à défiler tous les jurons de son répertoire en mode aléatoire et s'extirpa de ce bourbier.

Par la gousse d'ail des Margopyr ! s'exclama-t-il. Agnès !

La jeune femme flottait dans le marécage, sa chevelure ondoyante autour d'elle, sa chemise de nuit collée contre ses rondeurs. La bouche ouverte, les yeux tournés vers les cieux étoilés, les mains paumes ouvertes à ses côtés, des fleurs sauvages ( surgies de nulle part ) égayant le tout… la scène, peinte par un visionnaire, aurait donné un chef d'œuvre Pré-Raphaélite ( inconnu dans les dimensions du Disque-Monde ). Vlad, face à cette vision sublimée de son aimée, plongea dans la mare et brava les algues putrescibles et la surface turpide du « liquide » pour soulever l'inconsciente damoiselle en péril.

Kooaaaaaaaa ? fit Agnès.

Vlad cilla, décontenancé. Il la calla contre lui et fit chemin arrière.

Koaaaaa koaaaaaaa koaaaaaaaaa ! protesta Agnès, au grand dam du vampire.

Le jeune saigneur des ténèbres fit la moue. Ce qu'elle pouvait être tue-l'amour quand elle s'y mettait. Sans prévenir, la poitrine généreuse de la sorcière se mit à frémir. Gêné mais fasciné ( et sachant que si elle avait été consciente il aurait reçu une gifle à s'en déchausser les crocs ), Vlad fixa ce spectacle intéressant. Comme hypnotisé, il contemplait les ondulations de la chemise de nuit ourlée de dentelle délicieusement coquette. Puis, dans un « koaaaaaa » de colère, une famille de grenouilles gluantes fit son apparition, sautillant nerveusement pour remonter à l'air libre.

Beuarg, fit chochottement le jeune vampire.

Les grenouilles, à la queue leu leu, se servirent du ventre de la sorcière comme tremplin, et regagnèrent les turpitudes de leur mare. Vlad, presque jaloux de cette famille de batraciens, fit tout pour ignorer ce corps si désirable qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et fit route vers le château. Assis devant la herse du pont-levis, le fidèle serviteur du comte attendait rêveusement. Autour de lui batifolait son chien rapiécé Détritus, tentant d'attraper entre ses pattes pataudes et hétéroclites des loches vampirisées.

F'est bien, mon fien ! l'encourageait Igor, gaga devant son animal savant. Rapporte à Papa Igor une belle fangfue !

Chancelant, Vlad s'efforça d'attirer l'attention du serviteur en tapant du pied sur les pavés humides. Un numéro de claquettes relevait de l'exploit, ce qu'il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à faire par ailleurs. Agnès s'agita dans son inconscience.

Ah veux chanter ça… marmonna-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour du coup de Vlad.

_- Bas les pattes de ce sale type _! la rabroua Perdita. _Tu peux encore lui résister. Il te leurre, tu l'aim…_

La ferme ! hurla Agnès en assenant une gifle retentissante à Vlad.

Et d'un, le bruit de la claque suffit à attirer l'attention d'Igor, et de deux, le bruit de carpette humide s'écrasant joyeusement sur les pavés suffit à le faire grimacer de compassion. Igor claudiqua jusqu'à cet énergumène qui ne faisait pas honneur à la tradition romantique du vampire et lui tendit une main au pouce rabiboché. Vlad grogna et la prit.

Merci, Igor. Hum… Pourrais-je avoir un entretien avec le comte ?

Le serviteur fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites et se frotta les mains avec délice.

Ve vais de fuite afertir monfieur le comte de fotre fivite ! dit-il en produisant un étrange gloussement qui relevait plus du mécanisme défaillant que du rire.

Accompagné de Détritus, il traversa la cour du château et se planta devant la porte massive, qui demeura close. Igor se gratta les boulons puis poussa un cri de triomphe. D'une main adroite, il chatouilla le heurtoir de la porte. Aussitôt, un grommellement mal embouché s'éleva du visage grimaçant qui accueillait le visiteur.

hèss e h'est e ce vacarme ? articula l'objet en faisant cliqueter l'anneau de bronze dans sa bouche.

F'est moi, Igor. Le maîrtre est-il d'humeur pour une fivite de courtoivie ?

O…é, fit le heurtoir. Ous ouvez en'rer…

Fort bien, se réjouit Igor, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait dans des grincements d'agonie.

Euh… l'interpella le heurtoir.

Igor se retourna vers la créature de métal.

Ourriez-ous 'il ous plaît 'ettre e 'huile 'ur 'on anneau ? implora le gardien de la porte.

Oh, oui, bien fûr ! Ve m'en occupe dès que v'aurai fini ma tâfe.

'Erci !

Sur ce, le serviteur, suivi de son chien à la truffe infestée de sangsues, grimpa laborieusement les marches du grand escalier de pierre et vint frapper à la porte de l'office du comte Margopyr.

Entrez, fit une voix d'outre-tombe.

Igor poussa la porte avec excitation et s'inclina face à son maître.

Il y a en bas un veune meffire qui fouhaiterait vous foir. A mon humble avis, fi ve puis me permettre, f'est pour une affaire importante !


	4. Dents de lion voraces et rituel fugace

_Disclaimer : ahem hem hem… « suite prochaine ». Hum. Oué. Bah un an et un mois plus tard c'est bien comme délai, non ? Bon, je sais, pas d'excuse. Donc : je poursuis, mais comme je n'ai pas Carpe Jugulum sous la main, ça risque d'être un peu décousu. Comme une pièce usagée d'Igor, je dirais même. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus pour le moment c'est que je ne sais plus comment est la famille Margopyr. Alors c'est à grand renfort de mémoire molestée que je tente. Mais bon, vous me suivez quand même ? _

**4. Dents-de-lion voraces et rituel fugace**

Le comte Margopyr était de fort méchante humeur cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre guide pour lui faire visiter les régions ensoleillées du Disque-Monde. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu utiliser son regard pour persuader un innocent de traîner ses guêtres avec lui, mais ça aurait fait trop « old regime ». Non, il était bien trop à cheval sur les principes du nouveau « vampyre » pour s'abaisser de la sorte. Il laissa donc de côté son courroux et descendit.

- Tu voulais me voir, Vlad ? fit-il en entrebâillant la porte d'entrée.

Igor, les boulons dzeudzeutant au contact de l'atmosphère lourde, piétinait poliment derrière son maître.

- Que veux-tu, fils ? fit-il en embrassant du regard le jeune vampyre et le fondu féminin d'eau, de boue et d'inconscience qui gisait à ses pieds.

Sans prévenir, sa colère revint au galop, crépita dans ses synapses, descendit dans ses nerfs et jaillit de sa bouche avec la puissance d'un geyser confiné depuis bien trop longtemps dans une station thermale pour touristes en mal de santé.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il répéter qu'on ne joue pas avec le bétail, Vlad !

Son fils voulut répliquer, mais le comte Margopyr ne lui en laissa pas le temps et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant toussoter l'anneau de porte par « weuaaark krark krarreutepeurk » douloureux. Quelques fragments de secondes plus tard, Igor rouvrit le lourd battant et pencha son visage en face de la moulure rouillée.

- V'ai apporté un peu d'huile de ma confecfion. F'est fait à partir des fécrétions des sangfues. Très vefficafe pour animer mes varticulafions quand ve fais un revet d'un morfeau d'un membre de ma famille.

L'anneau de porte, trop soucieux de sa tranquillité pour relever la remarque, se laissa badigeonner d'une huile incolore, avant de murmurer un « merchi » et de sombrer dans un sommeil béat, où il serait fixé sur la jolie petite porte bleue d'une chaumière, face à un mignon petit heurtoir du sexe opposé ornant la mignonne petite porte écarlate d'une chaumière villageoise. Igor jeta le reste de sa mixture sur un massif de pissenlits, qu'il aimait dorloter en raison de ses reins bouchés par des délais de livraison d'organes internes généralement bafoués. Les plantes, qui s'étaient repliées pour la nuit, rouvrirent subitement leur corolle de pétales et se mirent à rugir, frétillant du pollen.

- Holà ! s'alarma le domestique, tendant une main aux sutures amatrices pour les apaiser. Du calme, mes doufes, pourquoi tant d'avitafion, ve ne vais pas faire de foupe fe foi… Aaaaah ah aaaaah aaaaïeuh !

Igor retenait des larmes visqueuses en suçotant sa main d'un air contrit.

- Méfantes piffenlits ! F'était un poufe tout neuf ! Couvin Igor l'avait vuste hérité de fon neveu Igor, qui le tenait lui de fon grand-père Igor ! V'y avais mis tout mon amour pour le coudre ! Quand ve penfe à tout fe travail fapé, tfff, ve préfère ne plus vous vadresser ni la parole, ni d'engrais. Fanez comme bon vous femble, ftupides vévétaux vaniteux !

Le gardien du château des Margopyr, putréfié dans l'âme, fiffla…siffla pardon son fidèle Détritus, lequel accourut –toutes papilles reprisées dehors, –et s'en alla vadrouiller en forêt. Il y aurait bien un gibier ou deux d'assez clément pour venir enrichir sa collection personnelle d'animaux empaillés. Clément, ça voulait dire aussi que la bête devrait souffrir de vieillesse ( peu probable dans une forêt où les vampires et les loups se disputaient le bout de gras ), ou qu'elle devrait ne pas détaler plus vite qu'une limace en période de mue ( et pourquoi pas ? Qui vous dit que les traces baveuses qu'elles laissent ne font pas partie de leur corps ? Vous rirez moins le jour où vous tomberez nez à glue avec la Grosse Gluta-les-Bulles. Parce que vous vous figurez que les nappes huileuses qui flottent dans les lacs sont les restes de cuisine de Gytha Ogg ? ). Donc ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Igor secoua la tête, vexé par son propre engrenage spirituel. Qu'il était parfois difficile d'hériter des neurones des plus savamment bulbés de sa lignée. Qu'importe, il se contenterait des redoutables amanites tue-moule, embusquées entre les rochers qui bordent les mares. Avec le flair de son chien, couplé à ses globes de faucon, la récolte serait sûrement fructueuse. De quoi décorer sobrement son rebord de fenêtre. En plus, ça se marierait parfaitement avec le lichen momifié de ses rideaux. Un sourire de citrouille collé aux lèvres, l'hominidé s'en alla clopin-clopant, Détritus jouant avec les fils solitaires de sa main mutilée. Un grumeau jaillit de la plaie, tombant dans une flaque avec un « ploâk » sourd, avant de se cristalliser sur le sol de pierre.

Vlad, qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec une distance affectée, leva les yeux au ciel au moment où une forme sombre prenait son envol de la plus haute tour, un baluchon à la main. Bien, pensa-t-il, mon père est parti se hâler hors de l'Überwald, Igor braconne du champignon, et moi je me retrouve seul avec Agnès qui va se transformer en vampire si je ne fais rien. Le pied.

Lugubrement, le jeune vampyre choisit de mettre Agnès à l'abri des intempéries. Dès fois qu'il aurait à la côtoyer éternellement, il serait préférable qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à éponger sa goutte au nez. Et puis une créature de la nuit qui s'évente les sinus en permanence, ça ne joue pas en faveur de la peur primaire qu'elle se devrait d'inspirer au commun des mortels. Avec un soupir las, il se grippa le dos pour l'emporter dans le château. Où pouvait-il l'installer ? Jamais il ne parviendrait à la transporter jusqu'à l'étage –redoutables escaliers de marbre, – et les pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient bien trop froides pour qu'elle y soit bien –avec cette tempête qui avait lancé des branches contre les carreaux, c'était la porte ouverte à tous les courants d'air, feuilles volages et chauve-souris déboussolées. Il ne voyait plus qu'un endroit…

- Ô toi, Grand Prêtre du Trépas, écoute notre incantation, entends notre supplique et reçois notre offrande, que ton courroux ne s'exerce pas sur les nôtres…

- Vite, vite, passe-lui l'offrande ! chuchota Défuntine, d'une voix d'où ressortait une excitation palpable.

- Ça vient, ça vient, lui répondit Funérario, laisse-moi une minute, par la corne du Grand Néfaste !

Le jeune homme, ses canines blanches ressortant nettement sur ses lèvres noircies à la suie, se débattait avec l'offrande en question, prisonnière de sa longue manche en dentelle défraîchie. Avec des « scroiiiin scroiiiiink oiiiiink » terrorisés, le malheureux blaireau griffait l'air et les vêtements de ses longues griffes, l'œil fou.

- Rho, plus vite, Funé ! Je vais devoir refaire l'incantation sinon ! s'impatienta Lacrimosa, maîtresse de cérémonie pour l'occasion.

- Ah, ça y est, ça y est, je l'ai ! glapit triomphalement Funérario, tenant le blaireau par la peau du cou.

Avec un enthousiasme jubilatoire, Défuntine emmaillota la proie dans un linceul, avant que son ami ne la dépose sur un autel de pierre, improvisé à l'aide d'une stèle moussue et de deux tréteaux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lacrimosa, Défuntine et Funérario se resserrèrent autour de l'animal et levèrent des mains livides au-dessus du mammifère hurlant. Lacrimosa, à travers son rideau de cheveux noirs, prit alors une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Viens à nous, Grand Néfaste, viens prendre la vie de cette créature que nous te sacrifions au nom de notre éternité, viens…

- JE SUIS LA, VOUS POUVEZ CESSER DE COUINER COMME UNE CAILLE EGAREE, lui dit posément une voix qu'on aurait crû composée d'un bouquet d'échos dans un ravin. ET NE ME TUTOYEZ PAS SANS ME CONNAITRE, J'AI DROIT AU RESPECT MOI-AUSSI.

Le petit congrès sacrificiel se figea. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la haute silhouette vêtue de ténèbres qui venait de faire irruption dans un coin de la crypte.

- Ce n'est…ce n'est pas… bégaya Défuntine, ajoutant une couche supplémentaire de pâleur à son teint de cierge.

- VOUS VOULEZ DIRE « ce n'est pas la Mort quand même ! » ? avança l'intrus, secourable.

L'imitation de la jeune vampyre avait été parfaite, jusqu'à l'intonation tourmentée par les hormones qui montait dans des aigus spectaculaires sans y être invitée.

- POURQUOI CES MINES DE DETERRES ? se renseigna le visiteur.

- Gleurg, déglutit Lacrimosa, essayant de prendre les devants. T'es qui toi, d'abord ? T'as été invité à entr…

Lacrimosa se tut. Ses cheveux de jais se fourchèrent de terreur. Son cerveau de sempiternelle adolescente lui laissa la possibilité de réfléchir rapidement avant de virer sa cuti. Ce ne pouvait être un humain, car connaissant les Margopyr, qui serait assez téméraire pour pénétrer dans le château ? Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être un vampire, car personne ne l'y avait invité. Et Vlad ne possédait pas cette stature si haute et mince. Alors, serait-ce… Non, impossible, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Des mots prononcés d'une voix rauque, basés sur un lit d'idioties…

- IL FAIT CHAUD, ICI, N'EST-IL PAS ? fit la créature en abaissant son capuchon noir de sa main décharnée.

La Mort, car c'était lui, se gratta le sommet du crâne dans un cliquetis calcaire. Un large sourire émaillé non souligné par des lèvres, il fit voir aux trois adolescents le fond de l'univers dans ses orbites caverneux.

- Aaaaaaamamanpromijarêtlèsacrifices ! hurla Lacrimosa, soulevant ses jupons en dentelle pour mieux déguerpir.

- Pitiépitiépitiéjamaiplujenenlèveraideblaireau ! se repentit Funérario en se hissant étonnamment vite par le monte-charge.

- Jeferaidèbonnezactionhauprèdèpersonnezâgéduvillage ! promis Défuntine en disparaissant par la porte.

La Mort secoua la tête d'un air apitoyé, puis il se dirigea vers l'autel et prit le blaireau évanoui dans ses bras.

- VIENS, PETITE BETE, TON HEURE N'EST PAS ENCORE VENUE. TU AS UNE BELLE FAMILLE A FONDER POUR REPEUPLER CES BOIS.

Et, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la cour du château, la Mort emmena son protégé avec lui. Du bout de sa faux, il trancha le linceul et déposa l'animal à la lisière de la forêt. Plongeant sa main osseuse dans sa poche, il en ramena la Mort-aux-Rats, qu'il déposa à côté du blaireau inconscient.

- VEILLE SUR CE PETIT JUSQU'A SON REVEIL, TU VEUX BIEN ?

- COUIII, lui répondit affectueusement son compère, agitant ses petites pattes avant.

Sur un hochement de tête, la Mort s'éloigna. Bigadin, son cheval blanc, l'attendait. Au loin, on pouvait encore entendre des cris hystériques. Sous la pluie ruisselante, la Mort renversa la tête en arrière et partit d'un long rire caverneux. Voilà qui était bon pour la forme, un peu de réaffirmation des valeurs en ce bas monde.


	5. Méthode douce

_Disclaimer : rapide comme l'éclair, non ? J'ai un côté ninja qui me fait poster cet ultime chapitre O. Bah oui, il est temps de quitter les « vampyres » pour asticoter d'autres thèmes. Bon, sous la pression d'Aziraphale, je dois avouer : la vraie raison, c'est que je risque de remettre un an avant de poster la suite, alors ça prend fin là et puis c'est marre ! Rampa, arrête de glousser ! Revenez, lecteurs ! ( Et reviewez, siouplai : )_

**5. Méthode douce**

Vlad jeta un regard prudent dans la crypte. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait chassé sa sœur et son abrutie de bande d'épouvantails, après tout. Rien que quelques crottes de rats et des toiles d'araignée alourdies de poussière, dont les propriétaires avaient depuis belle lurette résilié le bail. Une forte odeur de renfermé aussi. Mêlée à des effluves nauséabondes. Comme si une chair putride avait décidé d'interrompre son lent processus pour le conserver indéfiniment.

En sondant plus attentivement la crypte, Vlad découvrit, dissimulée derrière un rideau de lierre fané, une niche creusée dans la roche. Une niche occupée. Fronçant les sourcils, Vlad arracha les plantes mortes et contempla d'un œil suspicieux le cercueil en bois clair qui sommeillait. Etrange, tout de même. Pas un grain de poussière, pas un voile d'âge sur le couvercle. Et cette dimension… Enterrait-on des enfants dans cette crypte ? Il n'avait jamais entendu mentionner le moindre cas de mort précoce ici, enfin si mais pas si jeune.

Vlad soupira. Qu'importe. Ce n'était pas ce vieux tas de bois qui nuirait à son plan. Tournant les talons, il se rendit au levier qui activait le monte-charge, et l'abaissa. Avec un grincement à faire blêmir un gond gothique, les chaînes se mirent en branle, et bientôt apparut sur le plancher mobile la silhouette détrempée d'Agnès Créttine. « Allons, dernier effort avant la délivrance, courage », songea Vlad, les dents serrées tandis qu'il soulevait le corps inanimé de sa bien-aimée.

Les jambes hésitant entre le ploiement sec et le télescopage pur et simple avec son abdomen, le jeune vampire parvint avec quelques peines jusqu'à la stèle recouverte de lichen. D'une pichenette de l'auriculaire, les yeux convulsés par l'effort, il chassa la dague ouvragée qui occupait les lieux. Avec un tintement enjoué, l'objet au manche symbolisant un serpent bouffi enroulé autour d'une vierge éplorée aux atouts convaincants se fracassa sur le sol. Encore une breloque que Lacrimosa avait dégoté dans un recoin de la réserve d'Igor.

Les lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes, Agnès respirait faiblement. Le sang avait pris congé de son teint, et ses cheveux d'ordinaire si resplendissants avaient adopté un voile terne. La malheureuse dépérissait. Furieux, Vlad frappa du poing une colonne qui se trouvait-là. Il ne devait pas en être ainsi ! Elle devait vivre, vivre comme une mortelle, pas devenir une non-morte blasée ! Avec des gestes tendres, il effleura la courbe de son cou et observa les marques. Plus boursouflées que jamais, elles suintaient légèrement un sang mêlé d'un fluide blanchâtre.

Vlad, l'âme écartelée par la douleur, se jeta sur sa poitrine rebondie et gémit contre son oreille. Son corps était froid comme le marbre, la vie s'écoulait hors d'elle tel le torrent de ses tourments qui jaillissait de son cœur à lui pour noyer son sang-froid ( ahah ). Tandis qu'il maudissait celui qui avait mordu sa dulcinée ( jamais il ne saurait qui était ce gourgandin ), il sentit un léger mouvement dans son dos. Relevant son visage déchiré, il vit Agnès lui sourire.

Cette vision aurait dû le ravir, si la jeune femme n'avait pas tendu vers lui des lèvres en postérieur-de-gallinacée réclamant un baiser. Non que ça lui aurait déplu, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais il n'accepterait de profiter de la situation, pas avant de s'être fait retendre la peau par une bonne centaine de claques relevant du battage de linge par temps froid. Agnès tendit des bras délicieusement potelés vers lui, souriant de plus belle, jusqu'à découvrir deux adorables canines pointues. Vlad se semonça vertement de sa pensée. Il n'allait pas aimer ce cadavre naissant, ravisseur du corps et de la personnalité de la jeune femme !

- Vlad, mon amour, dit Agnès d'une voix suave comme la caresse du miel dans une gorge peuplée de chats, viens à moi, viens m'embrasser, mon amour…

- Agnès, je… commença Vlad, avant de reculer brutalement, trébuchant dans ses propres pieds chamboulés.

- Tu t'es blessé, Vlad ? lui demanda Agnès, une moue innocente sur le visage. Je vais te consoler, viens dans mes bras, mon aimé.

Cette averse de douceur sonnait faux comme l'or des leprechauns. C'en était presque indécent, venant de sa bouche. Tandis qu'elle se trémoussait sur la stèle, balayant de ses cheveux l'inscription _« Ci-gît Alderphonse Von Herzpfahl, en qui la forêt su toucher le cœur au plus affûté des sentiments »_ à demi enfouie sous la mousse. Le devant de sa chemise de nuit délacée, affriolante même sous son cataplasme de boue, ne laissait pas d'émoustiller le vampire. Mais ce n'était pas son Agnès, il ne voulait pas d'une créature si entreprenante : on aurait dit une carpe géante à bouclettes à la saison des amours.

- Donne-moi tes lèvres, Vlad, donne tes lèvres à la douce Agnès…

- _Tu es fissurée de la tête ou quoi ?_ siffla Perdita, contorsionnant son visage aguicheur d'une manière horrible. _Nous sommes en train de disparaître, tu n'as rien fait pour nous guérir !Espèce de sans-cervelle, tu n'as jamais été bonne à quoi que…_

- La ferme ! cingla Agnès, une lueur de mécontentement dans les yeux, avant de redégouliner de mièvrerie : Vlad, viens à moi, viens réchauffer mon cœur, j'ai si froid…

- _Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi, mais c'est toi qui m'a créée, Agnès, ne l'oublis pas, toi et tes montagnes de complexes incrustés dans ta chair flasque ! Tu te dégoûtes tant qu'il a fallu que je sois là pour arranger les choses, tu…_

Hors d'elle, Agnès avait poussé un hurlement de rage et, faute de pouvoir molester Perdita, s'était jetée sur Vlad de toute sa force. Le souffle coupé, le vampire avait atterri sur le dos, les côtes écrasées par le poids de la jeune femme. Celle-ci feulait comme un lynx, toutes canines dehors. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, roulaient dans leurs orbites à une vitesse effarante. Roulant de côté, Vlad parvint à se dégager et fila vers la porte. Avec un claquement du tonnerre, il la referma derrière lui et la bloqua avec un buste de pierre à l'effigie de son arrière-arrière grand-père ( empalé sur un stalagmite après avoir été rejeté par une colonie de chauves-souris dans une grotte où une foule armée de torches voulait s'essayer à la chasse spéléologique ), puis détala dans la nuit.

-.-.-.-.-

La pluie avait cessé. Ne s'entendaient plus que les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient des feuilles et les miaulements de Gredin qui voulait se mettre à l'abri. Mémé Ciredutemps, réveillée depuis des heures à cause du « timp timp timpimp » d'une fuite sur son chaudron, repoussa violemment ses couvertures et se leva, hérissée comme un oursin. D'un mouvement rêche, elle enfila ses bas de laine reprisés et traîna son corps irascible jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un coup sec, elle l'ouvrit, arrachant un sursaut à Gredin.

- Tu peux pas aller racler ta gorge sur le paillasson de Gytha ? C'est pas un refuge ici, tas de mites !

Gredin, qui savait se tenir à carreaux quand il le fallait, ouvrit un grand œil.

- Et me fais pas le coup du gentil chaton, ça marche pas avec moi ! pesta Mémé, se grattant la cuisse d'une main déchaînée. Et arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que t'as avalé un hibou corsaire !

- Meugraaaaaaaow ! l'implora le chat, qui venait de prendre une goutte sur le bout de la queue.

- C'est bon, tu peux rentrer, sac à poux, mais je te préviens que si tu furettes partout dans ma chaumière, tu pourras t'estimer heureux de pas faire partie de ma prochaine potion !

Gredin, le chat le plus craint des alentours, frissonna légèrement et sauta prestement à l'intérieur. L'air penaud, il se précipita vers la cheminée et se joignit à son ronron réconfortant. Mémé esquissa un rictus de satisfaction et retourna vers son lit, donnant au passage un coup de pied dans le chaudron tintinnabulant. A peine enfoncée sous ses couvertures, qui avaient perdu de leur chaleur mais rien de leur odeur de suée ancestrale, Mémé fut à nouveau dérangée par un bruit.

- Toc toc toc, fit la porte.

- Nom d'une buse désincarnée ! s'emporta Mémé, du tartre fusant de sa bouche ridée. Qui va là ?

Les coups se turent.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie ça va valdinguer dans vos oreilles ! beugla Mémé Ciredutemps en bondissant comme un diable hors de son lit.

La porte gémit sous sa poigne, et laissa apparaître un jeune aristocrate cascadant de pluie, ses cheveux bruns collés sur son visage.

- C'est pour quoi ? cracha l'occupante de la chaumière, repoussant d'un coup de mollet laineux Gredin qui avait tenté de cracher plus fort qu'elle.

Plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une taupe rancunière, la sorcière fit claquer sa langue.

- V'la t'y pas qu'c'est l'fils Margopyr, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, se redressant de toute sa taille. Qu'èque tu viens fouiner par là ?

- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! lui répondit Vlad en tombant à genoux sur le seuil, reniflé prudemment par Gredin.

Mémé ouvrit la bouche comme si elle avait reçu une gifle en pleine face.

- C'est Agnès, elle a été mordue, elle se transforme, elle se comporte comme une vampire, je ne sais pas s'il est trop tard, mais pitié faites quelque chose !

La sorcière, recouvrant ses esprits, le toisa d'un regard aussi dur que la corne de ses pieds.

- Créfieu ! Mais il ne fallait pas attendre qu'elle exhibe ses quenottes à tout va, espèce de poudingue étourdi !

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, dites ?

Et, tendant les bras pour agripper les jupes de Mémé, Vlad poussa un cri de douleur, comme piqué par un serpent. Il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer quelque part sans y être invité. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela que sa race avait adopté des mœurs aristocratiques. Là où l'argent fait l'identité, le passage est libre. Pendant que le jeune vampire se remettait du choc, Mémé était repartie vers son lit, un bout de papier à la main.

- Mais pourquoi vous allongez-vous ! hurla Vlad, au désespoir. N'allez-vous donc rien faire pour elle ?

- Tais-toi donc, jeune sagouin, et va plutôt m'ouvrir toutes les portes ! répliqua la vieille femme d'un ton sévère.

Secouant la tête, mais ne cherchant pas à contredire la sorcière, Vlad prit son envol jusqu'au château et ouvrit les portes comme elle l'avait demandé. Pendant ce temps-là, Mémé avait ajusté sa pancarte sur sa poitrine, avec griffonné dessus « chu pas morte ». Les yeux fermés, elle laissait se promener son esprit.

-.-.-.-.-

Vlad se tenait la jambe gauche des deux mains, tremblant de douleur et de peur. Il avait reçu le buste de son ancêtre en plein dans l'os, qui avait émis un craquement neutre. La porte, pulvérisée, n'aurait plus besoin d'être calée, selon le vœu de la sorcière. Agnès possédait une force incroyable, capable de tout briser sur son passage. Le jeune vampire se sentait pris au piège, elle l'avait acculé contre le mur, sous une toile d'araignée pendouillante.

Soudain, Vlad prit conscience de deux choses : d'une, qu'Agnès ne semblait plus encline à lui susurrer des tendresses, de deux, que le cercueil de la niche se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Mais à bien y regarder, ce n'était pas un cercueil. C'était un coffre, un grand coffre muni de…_muni de pattes_ ? Un coffre polypode qui claquait du couvercle de temps à autres pour sortir une langue timide et humecter ses serrures grippées de terreur. Vraisemblablement, quelle que soit cette chose, elle se trouvait dans la même situation que lui.

Au moment où Agnès, le menton couvert d'une bave verdâtre, s'apprêtait à abattre sur eux le socle du défunt buste, un bourdonnement sourd emplit la crypte, et peu après Agnès se mit à hurler en agitant ses bras devant elle. Assaillie par des centaines d'abeilles, la jeune femme se tétanisa soudain. Dans un froufroutement de tissu, elle s'écroula par terre, sa tête roulant de côté.

Le coffre magique s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Vlad, quant à lui, s'approcha d'Agnès et assista à un spectacle des plus étranges. Les abeilles, en équipes disciplinées, se postèrent à divers endroits de son corps. Certaines filèrent du côté de ses oreilles, d'autres de sa poitrine, de ses poignets ou encore de ses pieds. Puis, d'un même ensemble, elles plongèrent leur dard dans sa chair tendre.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, les insectes retirèrent leur aiguillon de sa peau et s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Vlad ne se préoccupa bientôt plus d'elles, car Agnès remuait. Avec un bruit écoeurant, une bonne quantité de liquide blanchâtre gicla de la morsure, se dissolvant immédiatement au contact du sol, avec un petit « pschuiiit » vaporeux. Un rire nerveux agita le vampire tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et embrassait ses longs cheveux bouclés.

-.-.-.-.-

Vlad guettait aux abords de la chaumière de Mémé Ciredutemps, intimidé par la sorcière. A l'intérieur, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'allait pas la déranger maintenant. A pas de loups, il pivota, mais à peine se fut-il retourné qu'il tomba nez à nez avec la sorcière.

- Je… je voulais vous rem… bafouilla Vlad, ses doigts triturant sa chemise.

- Comment va Agnès ? le coupa Mémé.

- Euh…Bien, très bien, madame. Merci beaucoup, madame, je ne sais…

- Fascinant ce que peuvent faire ces petites bêtes, hein ? fit-elle en agitant sous son nez un bouquet d'orties. J'ai toujours aimé les méthodes douces. L'apipuncture est un excellent remède contre bien des maux. Il suffit de trouver les bons points et le tour est joué. Faites-vous becqueter par un assoiffé des crocs, et hop ! purgé le poison. Quelques jours de repos, avec une grosse migraine et quelques bosses, et il n'y paraît plus. Pas même un souvenir, sauf celui d'un cauchemar. Bon, et maintenant j'vais m'rentrer. C'est plus d'mon âge les virées en forêt, hé hé.

Et, sur ce rire gêné qui empruntait à la toux sèche, Mémé Ciredutemps planta là un Vlad tout sourire.

FIN


End file.
